Aira
Aira is the fairy of the Phoenix's Light and the former the former fairy of the Oracle Heart. She is one of the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension for her powers come from the Phoenix's Light. She comes from planet Valeria. She is the informal leader of the Clix Fashionistas. Attention! Do not edit or copy this page, character, her story, lifestyle and personality. And don't or even try to claim her yours. Thank you :D! -''Princess A!sha'' Personality Aira is a girl with a sweet personality. She is caring, amiable and is sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, but she has the personality of a great leader. Aira is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage or even injure her. She can handle dangerous situations well despite their often unfavorable conditions. Aira is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered. Dark Aira Although Aira being a good person, she gets a horrible personality in this form. She is wicked, heartless, selfish, mean and cruel. She made her appearance when Lucy hypnotized her. Series Background Aira lived in a beautiful Kingdon called Valeria before it became nothing but a world of darkness. She went to Alfea to study when her Aunt, Loien attacked and took over the Kingdom. Season 1 Aira was shown to be living in a Kingdom of joy and happiness before she left to Alfea. After she went to Alfea she made four friends they became very close. But, when three witches from cloud tower heard that a new fairy in Alfea was from Valeria, they suspected that she might be the fairy of the Phoenix's Light, they decided to track her down, find the source of her power and if it is the Phoenix's Light they shall drain her dry. When they first attacked, Aira found out their plan and told her and told her they will always be by her side. They made a good team and were united. Soon they started to fight evil together when she knew there was an attack in her planet Valeria. Aira rushed but was too late, Valeria was under her evil Aunt Loiene's control. Meanwhile back at Magix there problems. The Hex managed to steal the Phoenix's Light from her. But wise Aira found a way to revert the spell. She and her friends put an end to the Hex Sisters. Season 2 In this season, a wizard named Cedric comes to Magix and his aim is to imbalance the proportion of magic from the Tree of Life. So for that, he goes to Pixie Village in search of the Tree of Life and because they refused to tell him where it was he kidnapped the pixies. When Aira and the Clix hear about it, they ask Miss Faragonda if they could go and save the Pixies ,Miss Faragonda reminds the girls how dangerous DarkVille is but they still attempt to take risk. Therefore Miss Faragonda just gives them an obstacle course test. Only Aira, Lilliana and Ruby pass. These three girls are sent to DarkVille to save the pixies. They manage to get them out of DarkVille and return to Alfea. Aira bonds with Geolina, Pixie of shapes. Thet develop a relationship and were always by each others side. In the episode "Light and dark" her friends are kidnapped along with the pixies and its up to Aira to save her friends. She and the Specialists go to DarkVille and Aira is sent to go deal with Cedric meanwhile the Specialists will go and save her friends. She says she is afraid and that she might get weak in the dark. Matt encourages her and she goes for it. Then she gains her Charmix. She was battling with Cedric when but unlucky for Aira, he put her under a dark spell. It took some time before she goes back to normal. Her friends help her defeat Cedric and send him to the Omega Dimension. Season 3 Coming soon... Season 4 Coming soon... Season 5 "Coming soon...'' Appearance Main Article:List of Aira's Outfits Civilian Aira has black hair green eyes and dark skin. Aira's daily outfit in the first season is a pink top with a blue denim jacket with silver wedge sandals. In the second and third season she wears a blue tank top and a high waist, violet skirt that is held up with a brown belt. She wears purple and blue converse shoes with a pair of blue socks. In season 4, she wears a full sleeve, golden coloured off-the-shoulder top with two stars on it. Underneath it is a silver coloured tank top. Her skirt is golden coloured with silver frills. She wears purple ankle boots. Her season 5 outfit is a blue turtleneck top with purple shorts and golden coloured knee high boots. She wears golden and silver necklace. Her hair is in a low ponytail now with silver and golden streaks. Winx Aira's winx/clix form is a turquoise dress. Her wings are light blue with turquoise tips. She wears turquoise ankle boots. Charmix Aira's Charmix is a bow pin with a golden jewel and a lilac, furry, bow shaped waist bag. She gained her Charmix by overcoming her fear of getting weak in the dark. Enchantix Aira's enchantix consists of a teal midriff tubetop that has a purple bow which lets out a long frilly purple material that connects to a teal translucent material. Underneath is a golden yellow skirt. She has a silver and orange jewellery around her torso. She now wears purple barefoot sandal that has two stars each. Her wings are pointy and teal with silver swirls drawn all over. She wears her hair in a low and bushy ponytail with three stars to adorn it. Her tiara is purple. Believix Coming soon... Lovix Coming soon... Glimmerix Coming soon... Naturalix Coming soon... Fantasix Coming soon... Curiosties *Full name: Aira Phoebe Roxelle. *Favourite Color: Violet *Favourite Food: Burger *Favourite Song: Here I Am(Keira Version) *Ideal Boyfriend: Maaatt!!! *Foavourite Hobby: Dancing *Favourite Movies: Fantasy and Romantic *Likes:Girly stuffs and Barbie! *Favourite Pet: Bunnies! *Dislikes: Spiders(Arachnaphobic), trouble *Favourite Shoes: Anything violet, comfortable and girly. *Favourite Spell: Adfishio Potentia Powers and Abilities Main Article:List of Aira's Spells Aira is the fairy of the Phoenix's Light and therefore, her powers are light and water related. She has the ability to control and manipulate light and water. Her attacks are usually light based but she sometimes uses water. Aira eventually starts controlling and manipulating water in all three forms. She can morph water to create barriers and force fields. She even learns to heal people with water. For Aira's powers being light and water based, she can focus her energy and make herself glow in dark places. Aira is heavily weakened in dark places or underground and can't stand the dark or being in dark places for long. Relationships Main Article: Aira's Relationships Gallery aira.png|Aira's Clix Transformation Clix.png|Aira's Enchantix Trivia *Aira's personality is similar to Will Vandom's and Gwen Tennyson's. *Her name means the Principle, Of the wind which relates to her first spell Joyful Spring. *The Hex Sisters are known to call her "Valerian princess". *She is best friends with Ruby *She hates books. This is seen in Episode 8 Category:Princess Aisha Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Character Category:Female characters Category:Female character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Fairies Category:Female Fairy Category:Fanmade Fairies Category:Fanon Fairies